TMNT: Payphone
by Toonytoons1
Summary: Raphael has been exiled from the lair because his temper towards his brothers. But when he calls one day Leo answers and finds him crying. That's when the calls become more frequent and needy but it's always Leo who answers...
1. PayPhone

TMNT: Payphone

(Inspired by the song: Payphone)

(Artist: Maroon5)

(Disclaimers: I own none of TMNT. But it owns me...)

PG-13

Pair: Leo/Raph

(Warning: This contains language! It's also a dark story...)

Authors Note: This is a somewhat sad story that I've dreamed. It may be many chapters if the comments are enough! Also, they are older! In their 20's.)

(Summery: Raphael has been exiled from the lair because his temper towards his brothers. But when he calls one day Leo answers and finds him crying. That's when the calls become more frequent and needy but it's always Leo who answers...)

* * *

Raphael stormed out of the lair months ago, not on his own will though; no more like at his father's request. Raphael the day he was exiled had nearly killed Leo in practice over their normal arguments of who was in charge and who wasn't. Raphael as usual that day was stubborn and so things got messy. By the time the fight ended Leo had been beaten and Raph had to be pulled away by Donnie and Mikey.

No, Raphael was not the same. He'd changed throughout his teenage years with his brothers. He'd grown much taller than the rest and so had his temper. A little tap on the shoulder would set him off. He didn't know why? It puzzled him...

Ever since his disappearance thought things had also changed. Mikey was literarily never on his games or in front of the TV. It was Donnie who was usually watching TV. He wasn't doing he projects anymore because there wasn't any annoyance to disturbed him. It was like Donnie and Mikey's roles switched. Mikey was in his room and Donnie was in front of the TV. And as for Leo...

Without Master Splinter around to guide him anymore... And without Raph he was empty and has no reason to fight back anymore because there wasn't a reason to fight. Leo knew he was the leader, but Raphael, Raphael was the one who held them all together. Leo usually wandered Topside like Raph did and fought thugs; Mikey would usually accompany him too.

It was hard without the hot-head there... They missed him... Everyone... There was no denying it either... Even for Leo no matter how much he tried...

As for Raphael himself…

Ever since he'd left his ways changed. His person had calmed. He was more like a leader. But at sight he was horrible. You would say he's a thug. But he wasn't the turtle had changed. He was a lone dark prince who fought out of care for the people, not out of rage. He'd changed but no matter how much he changed he could never see them, hear their voices, see their smiles, and be their brother...

Raphael one night was roaming the rooftops like usual in deep thought of the incident months ago. This is until he spotted a payphone on the side walk near a dark ally. Raphael stopped his midnight run and stared for a long while letting a sad smile slip over his lips. He wanted to hear them...

"What da hey..." He winged it, and then jumped down to the ground from a roof. Using many of the ally's surroundings.

Slowly once down he walked to the entrance of the ally he was in and peered into the empty midnight streets of New York for anyone who might see him. Raph then once it was clear walked over the the payphone across the street and stood in front of it for a moment.

Was he really doing this? Did he really want to take the chance? Did he? Well of course he did! He wanted to hear his baby brothers whines, his techno geek brothers stupid equation stuff, and he wanted to hear the lectures, he wanted to hear Leo...

Raph slowly picked up the phone and put in some change. He listened to the ring... It felt like forever. When finally...

"Hello, ITT Tec here..."

"Donnie-Boy?" Raph frowned. He didn't know the voice...

"No..." The voice sounded sad.

"Mikey that you buddy?" Raph's frowned deepened.

"Still. No." Raph tensed.

Raph knew only one was left. The one he wanted to talk to the most. The one he hurt. The one he couldn't face. The one he loved the most.

"Leo... Hey bro..."

"Hi Raph..." Raph felt his heart drop. Leo wasn't exited or angry. He was sad.

Raph laughed nervously at the awkward silence.

"We miss you." came a sniffle from the phone.

Raph's eyes widened. Was Leo crying? Leo never cry's though! Never! Raph's eyes began to water.

"I miss ya' to bro. I miss ya' too." Raph said in a soothing voice, gripping the side of the booth till his knuckles were white.

"No one's the same... Mikey's always locked away in his room and never downstairs, Don is always watching TV and I'm turning into a rebel... I'm like another Nightwatcher... We're falling apart without you." Raph's eyes dimmed and flooded with sadness, tears burned his cheeks to the point it he couldn't feel them.

"Wish I could Leo, really do. But we both know better." He felt his heart sink, he felt broken.

Leo pulled the phone from his ear as tears soaked through his mask. He let his head fall back as he grit his teeth. He couldn't take it. Leader without a suborn brother was like being nothing at all.

Raphael cried as he heard the sobs through the receiver and hit the Payphone box hard.

"Damn it Fearless, don't cry! You're strong!" Raphael shouted, his voice wavering in a cry as he held back his sobbing.

"Raphie," Raph cried more this time letting them be heard. "Come home." Leo requested again.

"Love ya Leo, bye." Raph whispered as he went to set the phone back but stopped mid way to listens plea.

"Raphie! Please before you go... Thank you for calling." was the last he heard before he hung up.

That night the two brothers cried like never before. They were broken and they knew it. They need each other, badly. The family being broken hurt Raphael more than he ever imagined and Leo having his baby brother gone from his life was a nightmare. Raph cringed, Leo cried in his room.

The next night Raphael hopped roof to roof stopping on the same one to look at the same Payphone. He would've hit himself to just move on but something urged him to talk with his brother once more although he knew it was just going to cause him pain. So Raphael jumped down once more and again checked if the coast was clear. Then he walked over to the Payphone, gritting his teeth for agreeing to the stupid idea before picking up the phone and sliding in some change. There wasn't even a ring and someone had already answered.

"Raph... Thank god." came that voice again.

"Leo?" Raphael's smirk came into play quickly.

"Yeah, I knew you'd call here again." his voice made Raphael smile a rare warm smile.

"Yeah, couldn't resist it. I wanna come home, Leo. 'Since can't though I called... I wanted to hear your voice... 'Know dat sounds stupid ah me but-"

"It's not stupid because I wanted to hear your voice too Raph, it's not stupid." Leo quickly said trying to comfort his brother.

"Damnitall Leo! I can't take it like dis!" Raph suddenly cried, his heart screamed for help as he cried to his brother.

"Come home..." The soothing voice repeated over and over as he cried at the Payphone.

"Fuck! Leo I can't! Damnitall! I miss Mikey, Donnie, and, and I miss you! Ch'yeah it horrible what I did to you and I fucked up real bad dis time fer hurtin' you Leo but it's over and done with! I wanna see everybody! April, Casey, Mikey, Wonder boy Donnie, and, and, and damn it I want to see you! It ain't fair!" Raph cried and punched the payphone feeling his old anger rise once again.

"Come home. We forgive you. Splinter forgave you in a letter when he passed. But you couldn't be here for that because you had been banished. You can come home now brother. Come home..." Raphael's eyes widened and he dropped the phone.

He'd been gone for so long that his father had passed. Forgave him. And wrote him a last request to come home.

"Raph. Come home." Leo smiled at the silence and hung up.

That night Raph wandered the sewers before stopping at the lair door. He wanted to cry once more. He was home...

"I'm home ya' guys... I'm commin' home..." Raph smiled and lifted his hand to the solid door.

With one push, he was home…

* * *

End, may be continued...


	2. Payphone CH2

TMNT: Payphone 2

(Inspired by the song: When you're gone)

(Artist: Avril Lavigne)

(Disclaimers: I own none of TMNT. But it owns me...)

PG-13

Pair: Leo/Raph a bit of Mikey and Donnie too because he's the brothers.

(Warning: Language people and slight illusion of T-cest!)

Authors Note: This is a somewhat sad story that I've dreamed. It may be many chapters if the comments are enough! Also, they are older! In their 20's. Also I put my life in this story... And yes the Title with continue in the plot!)

(Summery: Raphael has been exiled from the lair because his temper towards his brothers. But when he calls one day Leo answers and finds him crying. That's when the calls become more frequent and needy but it's always Leo who answers...)

* * *

Raph lay in his hammock looking at the ceiling that night. No one knew he was home. And even though he was home. He was empty...

Raph let out a growl and sat up gripping the sides of his hammock until his knuckles where white. Raphael began to rage again and he stood, throwing the current beer bottle that he had been drinking aside, letting it shatter against the wall. He felt the tears again...

Raphael once again fell back into the hammock and cried. Something was missing. He couldn't figure it out! Raph put his arm over his vision so he could focus. Why? Why was he so, so, so alone...? Raph head a gasp and realized it was his own... He was crying hard.

"Damnitall! I ain't a sissy!" Raph roared and threw his pillow at the lifeless wall.

What happened to the calm leader he used to be? Raphael slowly got to his feet and walked to his wall mirror. Placing his hands on the wall on either side of it he pressed his forehead and looked into the glass replica of himself.

He felt weak. He wasn't weak though. He'd changed. Raphael pulled back his head and pulled up a fist to punch the crying image, but he stopped. His eyes went wide. This wasn't the Raphael he wanted to be... No, he was better than this!

* * *

-Flashback-

Up on the roof with Leo before he was taken to winters tower.

Leo glared standing idle for a moment listening to Raphael's screams and threats. For Raph to see his thoughts so clearly baffled his mind. It was like he was there with himself and Leo, unnoticeable but there. Raph knew what was going to happen next.

"Well you know Raph?" Leo shouted then beamed a self-conscious grin that was unnoticeable. "I'm better then you..." he said lowly with a smug look.

Raphael watched himself run at Leo like an angry uncontrollable Tiger, intimidating and alone, trapped and scared. Then it suddenly ended.

-flash back ends-

* * *

Mikey, Donnie, Splinter, and Leo really had to deal with that, every day? He couldn't believe it... He was such an ass. Raph stepped back from the mirror and saw what he truly was. Selfish, mean, inconsiderable, impatient, and hot tempered. But there was something he wasn't getting. He was more than that. He was the person who held this family together, the one who fought for rights, and the one who showed bravery...

"You finally realize..." Came a sad familiar voice from within the room.

Raph gasped and looked around for a moment before realizing he was alone. No one was there. Darkness was the only one. Raph turned back to the mirror and saw himself talking.

"You're bein' and ass... They love you. You ain't alone. You got family who needs you." Raph touched his lips as the imaginary image faded into the glass.

"I'm not alone..." he whispered and smiled as turned to the door.

Raphael slowly walked into the hall and froze at the sad sound of his name coming from Leo's room. That was enough to make his move again.

"Raphie..." The voice whimpered sweetly and Raph followed.

Slowly he entered Leo's room to find Mikey and Leo cuddled together, asleep and crying. Raphael smiled.

"I'm here..." Raph said approaching the bed were they lay, and the little whimpers and whines slowly subsided.

Raphael quietly got into the bed and curled up with is brother listening to the call his name ever so sweetly.

Raphael knew this was his place... He belonged here... He WAS needed by them. He loved them... This was home...

Later that night Raph woke up from the familiar sound of an old friend of Leo's. He was having his night terrors. He had been screaming for Raph to save him. And crying for his father who was no longer there.

Splinter in the past had the major touch to calm him. But his father was no longer there. Raphael was scared. Mikey was having them too!

Raph looked between his two brothers, then a smile crossed his lips as he sang Splinters old, old lullaby that they had heard long ago. Raphael had to eventually cradle them in both arms and sooth them with his warmth as well singing:

"I'll lover you for forever; I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my babies you'll be." Raph sang over and over soothing the screams of her brothers.

"I remember that song..." a whisper said from the doorway.

Raphael gasped and looked sharply in the direction of the voice. It was Donatello. Raphael blushes a bit out of embarrassment then looked away as he patted Leo and Mikey's backs in a rhythm making them quiet down.

"Raphie, can I join you? I-I-I don't want to be alone tonight..." Donnie blushed hearing him chuckle.

Raphael nodded and watched as his purple masked brother climbed into bed and snuggled against him as well, listening to him sing:

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living; My baby brothers you'll be."

And soon everyone was asleep again, snuggling together like in their far off childhood memories.

* * *

(End of chapter 2, may continue…)

(Authors Note: Dear friends who have red this, this chapter. This chapter I have put part of my life in. That lullaby is a part of me and forever will be. So please, respect this chapter for me. Leave wonderful comments and tell me why you loved it. Lol I was crying when I wrote that song. That song comes from a baby book of mine that is almost long forgotten. So please, pass it on. I hope you enjoyed.)


	3. Payphone CH3

TMNT: Payphone 3

(Inspired by the song: Misery)

(Artist: Maroon5)

(Disclaimers: I own none of TMNT. But it owns me...)

PG-13

Pair: Leo/Raph with a bit of Mikey and Donnie!

(Warning: Language people and illusion of T-cest!)

Authors Note: This is a somewhat sad story that I've dreamed. It may be many chapters if the comments are enough! Also, they are older! In their 20's. Also I put my life in this story... An yes, this story is inspirited by many of my songs but only has one plot!)

(Summary: Raphael has been exiled from the lair because his temper towards his brothers. But when he calls one day Leo answers and finds him crying. That's when the calls become more frequent and needy but it's always Leo who answers...)

* * *

That morning everyone was asleep still as Raph soaked himself in the shower. He had thrown his gear in his room first and then walked slowly down the dark hall to the restroom. The shadows of darkness danced around him reminding him of his life alone.

In the show Raph pressed his back/shell against the wall feeling the water soak his half human pores. Raphael sighed as he felt little drops slide down his plastron and the rest of his body. The water darkened his color and made his golden eyes shine. Raphael let out a breath of air and began to wash himself.

Raphael still felt lonely but not as much since he was home. It bothered him, more so than normal. Raphael felt a salty drop of water slip into his mouth and he jumped a bit. He was crying again...

Raphael roared and slammed a side fist into the tile wall next to him making them crack a bit. He winced at the pain. Suddenly his eyes went wide. What had he done just now? More tears fell as the steam filled the room. Raphael began panting and shut his eyes to focus. This wasn't happening! He can revert to the old Raphael who was an enraged monster, no, he couldn't! He would hurt someone again if he did. He could hurt Mikey or Donnie, or, or Leo! Yes Leo, his loving brother! The one he'd hue many years ago. The one he wanted to see the most for some strange reason. Raph didn't know why. The one person he argued with and hated the most was the one he wanted so badly.

Raphael's eyes dimmed open a he panted harder under the water. Raphael growled and turned off the water and froze at the sound of voices outside.

"I swear! I heard Raph last night!" Mikey's crying voice came from the room a few doors down.

"You probably did Mikey, he's home." Donnie's voice replied softly.

"Really? You saw him?" Mikey squealed with joy.

Raphael sighed and knew if he left the bathroom now he'd be tackled to the ground despite the fact he was naked. But hey? Wasn't he always? So Raphael ignored his gut feeling not to leave and stepped out of the bathroom.

Raphael wasn't surprised he found himself on the floor within seconds. He groaned. Man why did Mikey have to be so damn heavy?

"Raph, Raph, Raph, is that really you? Oh my god I've waited for so long! We've missed you!" Raphael grinned watching tears of joy run down his brother's face.

"Hey Mikey, miss me?" He chuckled lightly as he sat up a bit, throwing off the fact that he was getting slightly annoyed.

All that he received was a huge embrace. Raphael hesitated at first before he brought hands up and wrapped them around his baby brother.

"I love you Raphie, we all do... Don't leave us again..." Mikey cried into Raphael's shoulder.

"Don't plan ta Mikey. Not eva' again..." Raph said softly.

"Glad to hear Raphie. It was heartache without you..." Came Donnie's voice from beside him.

Raphael smirked.

"S'obvious how special I am. Guess you couldn't live without me." He shrugged and let go of Mikey who let out a small whimper at the loss of Raph's touch.

Donnie grinned, "Can't say I don't agree this time Raphie." He chuckled.

"Nor can I..." Came another voice making everyone look up in front of them.

Raphael smiled before saying. "Hello Fearless..."

There stood Leonardo scowling down at the three brothers in his usual stance, arms folded and looking ready to lecture them. But not this time... Instead her quickly knelt down beside them all and embraced them, crying.

"Leo..." Raph murmured, a frown now replacing his warm smile.

"Raphie, I missed you so much! Don't ever leave again or I'll cut your goddamn head off! You can't leave we need you," he snuggled Raph's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I need you..."

Raphael blushed for a moment.

Suddenly that empty feeling was feeling whole and he wasn't feeling lonely. Raph realized just then it was the same feeling at that payphone when he heard Leo's voice. Raph smiled slightly before hugging his brother's close.

"I missed you guys too."

* * *

XoxoxoxoX

Authors Note: Don't worry Raphael with get back in character in the next chapter!

Please review! Thanks!


	4. Payphone CH4

TMNT: Payphone 4

(Inspired by the song: We are young)

(Artist: FUN)

(Disclaimers: I own none of TMNT. But it owns me...)

PG-13

Pair: Leo/Raph, with a bit of Mikey!

(Warning: Language people and very light T-cest!)

* * *

Authors Note: This is a somewhat sad story that I've dreamed. It may be many chapters if the comments are enough! Also, they are older! In their 20's. Also I put my life in this story... An yes, this story is inspirited by many of my songs but only has one plot!)

That day passed abnormally fast for Raphael who was mostly smothered by Michelangelo. Raphael was happy to be home, of course he was, but it was slowly killing him once again. He was trapped and was feeling in-raged once more. The tiger was caged. He wanted to be free.

Raphael roared and threw down the game controller. He was playing Street Fighters at the moment with Mikey who obviously won. Raphael growled and mumbled his usual curse word under his breath.

"Ha, can't beat the Nexus champion can you?" Mikey shouted and began his little victory dance on the floor.

"Damn you Mikey you cheated!" Raph fumed as he kicked the controller at his feet sending it flying at his younger brother who easily dodged it.

"Whoa Raph-dude, calm down I was just messing around." Mikey frowned sadly.

Mikey hadn't seen his brother in forever and now that was he sort of wished he wasn't Mikey mentally kicked himself for that. How could he think like that, he paused and watched Raphael rant some words around.

"Hey Raph, why'd you come home?" Mikey questioned the yelling turtle.

"Mikey next time you cheat I'm breaking your damn Xbox! No maybe I'll give it to Casey so he can smash it! No, Donnie! Or maybe... Wait what?" Raphael paused, and stared for a moment at his brother on the floor.

"Why-. Did. You. Come. Home?" Mikey replied slowly acting like Raph was stupid.

"Well 'cause Master Splinter wrote in his letter I'm no longa' banished..." Raph replied lowly, his sad expression confused Mikey.

"What letter?" Mikey frowned.

Raphael's eyes grew wide. Did they not know? How? Did Leo lie to him? Raphael felt hurt.

"I'ma' be right back..." He said then turned slowly away.

"What letter Raph?" Mikey said asked sadly a he got to his feet.

"Hold on Mikey I gotta figure something out." Raph replied and walked to the dojo.

Leo sat within the dojo's doors. The only one who could explain about the letter. But one question puzzled Raph. Why did no one else know about the letter? I was wording him. Did Leo trick him? Was he supposed to still be gone?

Raphael entered through the sliding doors into the dojo. Slowly he entered and shut the door behind him obviously breaking his brother's concentration because his eyes opened. Raphael eventually got to his knees beside his elder brother.

"Hey Raph, what do you need?" Leo asked, peeking over at his younger sibling.

Raph looked calm.

"Answers Leo, real answers." He replied.

Leo tensed and looked away. Raphael of course noticed this unusual behavior and chuckled. Raph knew Leo wasn't a good liar. It was obvious too.

"What answers do you want?" Leo asked, getting back to a comfortable position.

Raph look over at his brother with a slight frown of disappointment. All Raphael wanted was the truth... Was he supposed to be here, home, and with his brother?

"Can I look at da letter father left me?" Raphael asked and watched his brother tense slightly.

"We lost it." Leo answered calmly, taking a quick glance at his brother to see a smirk curl on Raph's lips.

"Oh?" Raph looked over to Leo with an odd stare.

Leo felt his heart race with those eyes looking at him. He felt exposed, naked almost. Those golden orbs looked like they had a fire. A fire he'd seen many times before. But never, never ever, made his feel like that.

"Stop it Raph, now." Leo looked away.

Raphael paused for a moment in though. He could've sworn that Leo was blushing! But that couldn't be, could it? Raphael shook his head slightly and then scooted closer.

"Leo? Did you tell me there was a letter so I would come home?" Raph asked in a bit of a hurt voice.

He watched at Leo turned around and looked at him with that same look he gave when he lectured him that night he was banished. So Raphael just glared back. He wasn't going to fight. Not again.

"Don't you dare lie to me Leonardo Hamato," and with those words the older turtle cried. "Don't lie..."

Leonardo cried and cried, even at the loving embrace of his brother he cried. It's true that Leonardo never lied to Splinter or his brothers. But that night an acceptation was made.

"Thanks bro..." Raphael whispered, with a slight smile.

Leo, aside the awkward embrace, felt like the he was finally accepted into the life of, Raphael Hamato. But, something in him never wanted to let go ever again. He realized in that moment; once you lose someone this important there might be no second chances. So with that...

"Raph," Leo sniffled and pulled away from the comforting embrace.

Raphael blinked for a moment looking down at the slightly smaller

Turtle.

"Yeah what is...?" Before Raph could finish Leo caught him off guard

With a kiss.

"I love you." Leo whispered onto Raphael's lips

* * *

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

TMNT: Payphone 5

(Insperated by the song: Drive by)

(Artist: Train)

(Disclaimers: I own none of TMNT, although, it does own me.)

PG-13

Pair: Raph/Leo

(Warning: Language and light mature scenes.)

The kiss was soft, passion filled, and mostly needy. Raphael, he was shocked as his brothers tongue continued to explore his mouth. Leonardo wasn't supposed to be kissing him.

So I guess this would be considered a fearless leader, Raphael thought, and almost grinned. The tingle sensation growing in his lower region wasn't helping this situation any either.

"Raphie," Leo purred unusually, pushing his younger brother into the dojo mat and crawling on top of him so he wouldn't escape. Although his plan was to let him go after just one little kiss.

Raphael's brows frowned as his face then became angry while he stared at his sibling whose face was flushed as he began slipping his fingers into Raphael's upper plastron plates. "Leo, get off." Raph, said sternly.

Leonardo tensed at those words. He wasn't expecting a back fire. So before Leo could protest and make Raph stay so he could exsplain, Raphael had shoved him off and was gone. Leaving Leo bumbfounded, to sit and face rejection and disappointment.

Raphael slammed the dojo sliding door behind him and kept his vision fixated on the ground as he headed for the stairs. Once there he waited on the ground and first step. Thinking. Thinking about what the hell happened back there. Leo kissed him!

Raphael touched his lips as his other hand tightened on the stair railing. He couldn't believe it. Leo was, was, Leo was...

"Damn!" He roared and sprinted up stairs to his room, slamming the door behind himself.

Raphael cursed up a storm and tried to get the overwhelming sensation of butterfly's out of his stomach. The feeling wasn't right.  
This was his brother he was thinking about now! Not some fucking cheep'o skank! This was serious!

Raphael gripped his head, his hands clutching so hard it hurt. Raphael was no longer himself again. The ghost of his past was consuming him. His anger was rising again like a phenix's rebirth. His anger was now consuming him and covering him in darkness. This wasn't supposed to happen! Not with Leo!

"Stop..." Raphael rasped, his voice wavered dangerously low.

"Kill the problem idiot and it will stop." A voice replied lowly

Raphael's eyes shot open quickly. He was no longer cradling his head with a ugly hold. Instead he was grasping the sai's on his belt, ready to draw them at any moment. Raphael spun around with ease, waiting, looking, and stressing about the sudden voiced words within his room.

"Da' fuck are you? Come out now so I can pummel ya'!" Raphael shouted, a look of paranoia spreading on his face.

His eyes darted around the enclosed room rapidly. Raphael was sure he had locked the door. He was positive!

Chuckling darkly the voice replied, "I'm not hiding idiot."

Raphael was struck with terror. That voice was so familiar. Raphael slowly turned his head and focused his sight on the broken mirror on his wall. His reflection was moving.

"You know who's right. Kill him and ya' won't have to see yourself ending up running off again. Kill fearless..." The reflection spoke with ease. The eerie feeling hit Raphael right away. That was himself talking to him.

"Go away!" Raphael screamed and drew a Sai from his side, throwing it at the mirror and shattering the glass.

Suddenly the realization hit him when he felt a menacing laugh erupt from his own throat. He was laughing!? Raphael quickly shut his eyes and shot his hands to his neck than began to strangle himself.

The feeling felt horrible. But he didn't want to hurt Leo, or any of his brothers for that matter... He could feel the air leave his lunges slowly. He wanted to breath as darkness swelled and engulfed him.

"Stop..." He managed to let out in an airy voice.

But something stopped him. A touch. A hand. A innocent touch. Raphael's eyes shot open and there stood his brother, Donatello. The priceless expression of fear and betrayal was imprinted on his face. Raphael's grip was lost, he let his arms quietly fall to his sides. His gold orbs dimmed and he was filled with regret.

"I walked by your door," Donatello managed let out worriedly.

Raphael glanced away. The voice hurt like a gunshot to the heart. But, Raph, he stayed oddly calm aside from let a short laugh slip.

"And?" Bitterness filled his voice quickly.

Donatello gulped and pulled away. "I heard you scream. I thought you were in trouble... So, I let myself in with a bobby pin and saw you..." He trailed off into a few mumbles.

Raphael's eyes softened into a caramel state and he quietly looked at the trembling turtle next to him. Donatello had a right to shake and tremble. He was traumatized at the sight of his brother strangling himself. Raphael quickly reached out and grabbed his brother then pulled him into a long hug.

"Thank you." Raphael whispered.


End file.
